


Late conversation

by tonya_the_chicken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonya_the_chicken/pseuds/tonya_the_chicken
Summary: Well, just a little fanfic about Hange and Levi. Time of event: when Erwin was already a Commander and Hange a squad leader, but before the formation of Special Operations Squad.Isayama said somewhere that Levi listened to Hange`s titan talks and that`s what inspired me.





	Late conversation

“... I wonder how much we don't know about this world. Like, if we even know nothing about titans we encountered for many years, then what to tell about the outer world. There might be so mu-”

Hange stopped and looked at her listener. Seems like he was sleeping in his chair.

“Levi,” she said gently, “are you sleeping?”

The answer was received in a blink of an eye.

“What? No! So titans like what?..” he was unsure what to tell and what is happening at all. His confused face made Hange smile. She giggled putting her titan notes away.

“I guess it's time to go to bed. Erwin gonna be mad if he finds out that I am sleepy because of you.”

Levi sighed and looked with his cold and tired eyes at Hange.

“Sorry I felt a little bit asleep. Don't think I don't want to listen to you or something. Oh shit, this is awkward.”

Hange started laughing. Levi was sure an abnormal human: you can't understand what he's feeling, you can't understand what he's thinking you even sometimes can't understand what he's talking. But Hange somehow understood. Maybe the time they spent together all these years in Survey Corps taught them how to read each other’s minds? After all, after Furlan's and Izabel's death Hange was the only person he could turn to. Majority of Survey Corps still was scared or disgusted by him being from the Underground District. Levi was used to it: he knew that at the surface people treat Underground citizens as scum, but at that time he needed someone's support. Mostly emotional. So he turned to one person that treated him and his friends fairly. It was Hange Zoë.

“Why are you coming to me and listen to my nonsense? I am not angry, I just don't understand. You rarely tell me anything. It's like you came here just to sit.”

“Well, you are right. Sort of. Your rants are not boring but...” Levi hesitated a bit, but turned his head to Hange and said, “It's time for you to learn the goddamn truth, shitty glasses.”

He suddenly stopped talking. His facial expressions were almost always the same, but it seemed to Hange that he was a little bit embarrassed.

“I... Eh... I don't like to sleep alone.”

“Are you scared of the dark?” she asked, not being impressed at all.

“No.”

“Then why can't you just...”

“I can't,” he interrupted her, “I sleep around three hours every night and then wake up. And it takes a shitton of time to just fall asleep. I've been like this for many years. But... I think it's getting worse.”

Hange looked at him a little worried.

“Have you tried to talk to a doctor. You know, after all, we are soldiers so governments are concerned about our health.”

“It's not it. It's not something a doctor can solve. Tsk... Why are we talking about that? Mind your own business, shitty glasses. I told you why I come here.”

“No, you just said that you don't want to be alone and has sleeping problems, but where the hell is the connection and why you choose...” Hange understood something. She yet again smiled gently, “Levi... There's nobody here who will judge you or mock you.”

“What?”

“You can open up.”

She looked right in his eyes and it made Levi a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't talking to anybody like that for a long time. And now it's her again.

“You can't do everything alone. A person need sometimes to spit out what they feel. We, the Survey Corps, know it like anybody else. All of us saw death and despair. And sometimes it is-”

“Oh, shut up. Enough of that drama. I grow up seeing people rotting because of stupid assholes called aristocrats who gave no shit about Underground. They just think they are better than other people. Someone is allowed to enjoy life and stay in the interior and someone is doomed to die without seeing sunshine or trees or lakes or anything.”

Suddenly all memories of his past days rushed through his mind. He remembered how his mother hadn't had enough money to get proper treatment. How he tried to get some money for her, but nobody cared for some filthy son of a prostituted woman. All he could do was to watch at her slowly dying. At that moment he wished he would die too... And then Kenny found him and taught how to take care of himself. And Levi survived. And somehow he wasn't happy about it. His mother died, Kenny left him and then his friends were devoured. What is the point of his incredible skills if he always ends up being alone.

Loneliness was one of the things he was scared of the most. When he met Furlan he thought that now he won't feel that pain again. That he wouldn't wish he never was born in the first place. Levi's mother always called him "my little sunshine" and said that he was the reason why she wanted to wake up every morning. And when this guy begged him to help him, cause he wanted to live a good life on the surface and cure his mother's illness and something else, Levi thought that maybe this weird but honest thug might fill the hole inside his chest. That maybe he would become his friend. That there're gonna be a reason for him to wake up. That he wouldn't be alone anymore...

“Why are you crying?” Hange's words made him go back to reality.

“What the hell are you talking about,” he suddenly dropped his unemotional mask and started sobbing ,” I am not crying. Have you ever seen me cry? Shitty-glasses...”

“Yes, I have seen. You are very soft inside, you know,” she sighted and moved her chair closer to him, “When I think of this it makes me feel like you are special. Not because you have supernatural abilities or something, but because of your personality. There are truly no human like you. You are so brave and ruthless yet so kind and caring.”

“... Are you trying to make me feel good about myself?” he said rubbing his eyes.

“Does this question suggest that you actually feel bad about yourself?”

“Shit... No... You are too smart, Hange. That's why I love you and why you annoy me. Your curious mind gonna get you...”

He looked at Hange and shut up at half of the sentence. She looked at him in awe like she just captured the abnormal titan who finally answered all her stupid question.

Levi started blushing as Hange kept staring at him.

“What?” he tried to look angrier than he really was.

Her facial expression began to change and now it seemed she just proven the theory he worked at her entire life. Crazy wide smile was one of her most known features, but this time it somehow irritated Levi.

“Stop staring at me or I`m gonna punch you,” he said not feeling at ease, “Why are you like that?”

“You love me.”

Now Levi looked at her in shock.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Hange ignored his question. She did it pretty often, what made him feel some strange will to draw her attention. He became to realize the horrifying truth he tried to hide from himself.

“Why do you choose me to stay with at night? If you just need a company, then you can just go to sleep in the barracks with others?”

“It's because... I hate sleeping in bed,” well, technically, it's true, “it reminds me of old times. I better forget them.”

“But why? You said that you loved your mother and she ...”

“It's not like that,” this conversation wasn't going as Levi planned, "eh... Why can't you just keep going about titans?”

“Because I am worried about you”

“Why?”

“Because I love you too”

Levi had no idea what to do in a situation like this. So he tried to escape this awkward conversation and pretend nothing happened.

“I am going to sleep.”

“You usually sleep in this chair,” Hange smiled and pointed at the one he was sitting in.

“No, I don't.”

She laughed. Her laughter was so sweet he start blushing again. He was like a cornered rat: there were no place to escape, he could only face the truth. To admit that... No.

Levi was staring into nowhere for some time. He tried to maintain his cold expression, but he couldn't.

“What is your plan, Hange?” he said, looking at her trying to look angry, but it seems like he was just scared

“I am sorry?”

“Don't try to fool me".”

“I have just confessed my love to you!”

Hange was confused. It seemed like something in these two sentences made her good mood go away.

“It seems you still don't trust me. Why? Haven't I proven that I won't harm you. Open up already, you, little freak”

“Damn you four eyes! I do what I want.”

They stood up and looked at each other angrily for a few minutes, then Hange shout at Levi like she was giving him an order.

“Lay down in my bed!”

“What?!” Levi still looked like he was ready to kill her.

“You love me and I love you!” after that sentence she started talking quietly, "you come here because you are comfortable with me. And I keep making everything so you won't stop to feel this way and won't stop coming here,” she almost whispered the last words.

“What am I doing?” Hange asked herself in panic. She looked at Levi, but he suddenly was very calm. His body was relaxed and the facial expression was soft. He looked at the table where Hange not so long ago showed him some notes about the titans. He already foret what was they about.

“Okay,” Hange was amazed when she heard this answer.

“What?” She asked quietly while Levi begin to get rid of all his belts. He almost always stayed in his uniform so this was an unusual event. Hange kept staring at him undressing. She was already in a simple shirt and pants and got really nothing else to do. Levi noticed her gaze and seemed to be quite embarrassed. He finished taking belts off and laid down in the bed. It was obvious he wasn't used to sleeping like this: he kept his body straight, put hands on his chest and looked right at the ceiling. Hang smiled and laid near him.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“I am happy.”

Levi kept looking straight at the ceiling. It was surprisingly warm near him. Hange smiled.

“Thank you,” she heard quite Levi's voice.

“You are welcome.”

Hange leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind it.


End file.
